Mortarion
thumb|250px|Mortarion, Primarca de la Guardia de la Muerte, antes de la Herejía. Mortarion (Conocido también como el Señor de la Muerte) fue uno de los veinte primarcas. Se le dio el mando de la legión de la Guardia de la Muerte durante la llegada del Emperador a su planeta pero se rebeló contra él y se pasó al bando del Caos durante la herejía de Horus Orígenes Antes de la Unificación de Barbarus Mortarion aterrizó en Barbarus debido a un accidente. Fue a aterrizar a una vasta planicie donde se libraba una brutal batalla. Alrededor de él había miles de muertos y moribundos esparcidos en todas las direcciones. Barbarus estaba constantemente rodeada por una niebla tóxica y las montañas eran dominadas por feroces señores de la guerra.Los humanos normales, dejados ahí milenios antes, estaban obligados a vivir en las zonas más bajas del planeta debido a la niebla tóxica. Estaban condenados a una vida de servitud y miedo a aquellos que se movían sobre ellos. El ganador del combate en el que Mortarion había aterrizado era el mayor de los señores de la guerra. Estaba deleitándose con su victoria cuando el silencio fue roto por el llanto de un niño.Se dice que el señor de la guerra caminó por el campo de batalla durante un día entero buscando al niño, y no paró hasta encontrarle.Consideró matar al niño durante unos instantes, pero se dio cuenta de que ningún humano podía respirar a esas alturasy mucho menos llorar.Consideró lo que había encontrado, y luego cogió al niño y lo llevó lejos de aquella carnicería. Ahora tenía un hijo, algo que anhelaba desde hace años, a pesar de sus poderes de magia oscura. El señor de la guerra lo llamó Mortarion, hijo de la muerte. El señor de la guerra probó a cuanta altura podía el niño respirar en la tóxica atmósfera de Barbarus y luego construyó un enorme muro de hierro. Luego se trasladó a su mansión para reservarla para su hijo.Puede que supiese que si hijo iba a ser mejor que él y que un día, el sería el señor de la guerra, o puede que temiera que su hijo no podría respirar más allá de lo que su raza podía. Sintiera lo que sintiese, el entrenó a el niño como le etrenaron a él.Le enseñó todo lo que sabía sobre la guerra. Mortarion combatió siempre en la primera línea contra los ejércitos de los otros señores de la guerra, contra no-muertos, y otras veces contra criaturas aún más demoníacas. Mortarion era todavía visto como un humano, y quiso saber sobre los que habitaban bajo la niebla. Mortarion escapó de sus ataduras y bajó la montaña, el señor de la guerra corrió tras él bramando, furioso por su traición, eso significaba que si volvía, moririía. En cuantio Mortarion bajó, se percató de que ahí estaba su gente. He smelt the scent of food for the first time, he saw people unobstructed by the fog and for the first time he heard laughter, real laughter, not that of the victorious warlord's. He realised that the prey that the warlords fought over was his own people, and with this came a sense of hatred and he vowed to give them justice over their oppressors. His acceptance into the community of humans was not easy. He was seen as just another monster from above them, and this was quite true due to his appearance. He had pallid skin and hollow, haunted eyes and he terrified most of the inhabitants. He may have been feared, but Mortarion bided his time and helped get the meagre harvest in and was generally a useful and productive member of the society, more than most were. Eventually, the time he had waited for arrived, a way to prove himself in the eyes of his fellow humans. A lesser warlord had arrived with his shambling undead legions and began to carry off those they could for their master's plans. The peasants fought back as best they could, but they only had fire torches and farming implements to defend themselves. Each of them had fought many times like this during their lives and it was all they could do not to run, let alone put up an effective counter manoeuvre. Until, that is, Mortarion himself joined into the fray. He strode above his fellow humans, dwarfing all around him. He used an enormous two handed scythe and charged into the ranks of the enemy with the hatred that had been building for years before and drove them from the village. The warlord smiled and withdrew to the poisonous area above, unaware of the primarch's amazing respiratory abilities. Mortarion dispatched the warlord and his place among the villagers was sealed. As Mortarion grew he taught the villagers all he knew of warfare. Word of his knowledge and exploits spread and people came from far and wide to learn from him. Soon, villages were becoming strongholds and the villagers were more effective defenders. Eventually, Mortarion began to move from village to village, teaching along the way and if need be, defend the settlements. His ultimate vengeance was always denied to him because of the fog that prevented the humans from pushing home their attacks. Mortarion then recruited the strongest and most resilient of warriors from the villages he went to. He formed them into elite units and drilled them himself. He turned blacksmiths from toolworking to weaponsmaking when time allowed and had them craft armour. He also armed his warriors with crude air filtration apparatus. It is said that the next attack that descended from the mountains above was repulsed quickly and Mortarion, leading his Death Guard, as they had become known, followed them into the fog above, massacring the remaining forces and killing the warlord. For the first time in history, Mortarion had led the people into the toxic fog and survived. Mortarion continued to improve the breathing apparatus and campaigned ever higher into the fog. The constant exposure to the toxins hardened his warriors, a useful and transferable skill retained by the Death Guard. La Unificación de Barbarus Only the top of the mountains denied him access. After hundreds of battles and wars, there was just one inaccessible mansion, one which Mortarion knew well, the one where his adoptive father resided. Mortarion returned to his village, confident in the knowledge that he would return for his final battle. When he returned, there was word of an amazing visitor who brought promises of salvation. The mood of the primarch darkened. His final battle had been building for years and he was not happy that someone else would share his glory. People say that Mortarion flattened the wooden door to the banquet room and he found the elders and a stranger who was their opposite in every way. Where they were gaunt and pale skinned, the stranger had bronzed flesh and a perfect physique. The connection between father and son immediately formed and was plain to see, although Mortarion knew nothing of the link. The stranger challenged the young primarch to capture the last mansion alone, but if he failed he would join the stranger in total obedience. Mortarion turned away and began the ascent to the final mansion, that of the man he had called father, alone. He marched to the top with the anger given by years of building hatred for the final warlord. He climbed higher than he had ever gone before, ignoring the increasing toxins. When the confrontation came, it was mercifully short. Even the hoses of his suit began to corrode and rot down and Mortarion was gasping for breath. The last thing he saw was the overlord walking towards him to fulfill the promise he had made years before. Then, the stranger stepped between them and, defying the fog, killed the warlord with one mighty sweep of his sword. Tras la Unificación When Mortarion had recovered he bent his knee to the stranger and pledged his service. Only then did the stranger reveal himself to be the Emperor of Mankind and Mortarion's father. He then was given command of the fourteenth legion of the Space Marines, the Death Guard. It was said that Mortarion brought his relentlessness to the Death Guard legion and they followed his ideals. He only ever found friendship in two other Primarchs, Night Haunter and Horus. So close did Mortarion and Horus become that the ever watchful Roboute Guilliman of the Ultramarines and Corax of the Raven Guard approached the Emperor with concerns as to where Mortarion's loyalties lay. The Emperor waved it aside with a hand gesture, loyalty to Horus was loyalty to the Emperor. Prior to the Horus Heresy, Mortarion led his legion into battle against a Xenos race known as the Jorgall. La Herejía de Horus Mortarion did not need possessing by any Chaos power, for he joined the rebellion by his free will. Horus had promised him a new time where the mighty ruled. With the entire Death Guard fleet, Mortarion set off to Terra to join the siege. Unfortunately the fleet was caught in an impenetrable warp storm, the navigators not being able to find a way through the warp or a way back into real space. The fleet was reduced to drifting, and in that time the Destroyer came. The plague that came could not be resisted, something that terrified Mortarion and the Death Guard. It transformed them into bloated mutants, yet none could die, their own body being their undoing. None suffered more than Mortarion, for it was like being on the mountain top again, surrendering to the toxins, but this time without the Emperor to save him. Eventually, Mortarion could suffer no more and gave himself to Chaos. Father Nurgle responded and took the legion and Mortarion as his own. What emerged from the warp bore little resemblance to what had gone in. The Marines' once gleaming armour was corroded and shattered, barely containing their bloated, pustule covered bodies. Their weapons and armour were powered by the energies of Chaos and they became known as the Plague Marines, although they would still use the name Death Guard. Tras la Herejía thumb|left|250px|Mortarion, Primarca Demonio de Nurgle. After Horus was defeated, Mortarion led his forces, in an ordered formation, back to the Eye of Terror. Mortarion claimed the Plague Planet as his new world and it is ideal for launching attacks on the real world. He shaped it so well that Nurgle promoted him to Daemon Prince. Mortarion got what he wanted, a world of his own. He ruled over a toxic death world of poison, horror and misery. He had come home. In 901.M41, Mortarion would kill Geronitan, Supreme Grand Master of the Grey Knights. The act made Kaldor Draigo fly into a rage, who assaulted the Daemon Primarch and carved his forebears name into his heart. An insult Mortarion has never forgotten Apariencia física y equipo During the height of his powers as a servant of the Emperor, Mortarion is described as having an ashen, hairless face. He is extremely tall and thin and wears a heavy collar around his throat which constantly emits whisps of poisonous air. He wears a grey cloak over a full suit of uniquely crafted Power Armour coated with brass and bare steel. He carries the Lantern at his side - a huge hand-crafted energy pistol of a unique Shenlongi design. He also wears a string of globe-shaped brass censers which contain poisonous gases from his homeworld. His second main weapon is a battle scythe known as a Manreaper. Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Lexicanum Inglés. * La Huida de la Eisenstein, por James Swallow. * Index Astartes. * White Dwarf 150 (Edición inglesa). * Codex: Caballeros Grises (5ª Edición). Categoría:Primarcas Traidores Categoría:Guardia de la Muerte Categoría:Artículos para traducir